Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems for communicating with implantable medical devices and more particularly to an adjustable antenna system.
Today implantable medical devices communication with various types of external devices. One example of an external device is an electronic patient monitor that is coupled by a cable to a handheld wand/antenna that includes one or more antenna. During an office visit, a patient lays on a clinician table and the wand is inserted between the patient and the table. The wand receives RF communication signals from the medical device and the patient monitor determines and displays signal strength of the incoming RF communications signal. The signal strength needs to reach a certain level before the patient monitor can accurately and reliably communication with the medical device. When the signal strength is too low, the clinician repositions the wand relative to the patient's torso or trunk in an attempt to better align the antenna and medical device.
However, with the patient laying directly on the wand, the wand cannot easily be moved. Accordingly, the patient must sit up slightly, arch his/her back, roll onto one side or perform some other maneuver to take his/her weight off of the wand and provide room to adjust the wand relative to the patient torso or trunk. The patient then lays on the wand again and a new signal strength reading is obtained. The foregoing process of measuring signal strength and adjusting the wand position is continuously repeated until a sufficiently high signal strength is obtained to afford accurate and reliable communication between the patient monitor and the implanted medical device.